Wash Your Pathik
by ghostdominion6
Summary: If it is dirty, you need to wash your Pathik.
1. Koh likes ice cream and Pathik

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK**_

Guru Pathik walked outside of his newly bought beach-house and looked out to the sea. He sighed; he knew it was going to be a long day. He walked back inside and looked around for the T.V. remote. As he looked underneath his twin mattress, he realized most of the things he owned didn't exist. He immediately awoke in an insane asylum. Looking around the completely white room, Pathik thought of the only thing he could do: DANCE PARTY!!!! Pathik jumped up and started singing the nonexistent Seinfeld theme song until the opening credits appeared…

**WASH YOUR PATHIK**

In 2007, which is a year according to the internet, a kid named Joseph Gordon sat down in front of his computer screen and decided to write the greatest fanfiction on Earth. Instead of that, though, he made this, and he is very sorry. This is what happens when a person is bored, tired, and procrastinating against doing his summer math packet which is due in two weeks.

Koh sat around inside of his "tree-house" and sighed; just a few hours ago he was having a wonderful dream where he stole someone named Sasuke's face. It was the perfect dream until Koh took his own face. He had woken up screaming, even though that is impossible for him. He later went to a market in Ba Sing Se and bought some chocolate ice cream and, since then, he had been eating it while watching reruns of Naruto on Cartoon Network. This was how Koh spent his days during the summer while he was off-duty from his acting career. It was easy to see how much more weight he gained. Well, unless you were blind like Toph, but then you wouldn't be reading a fanfiction, would you. But this story isn't about Koh. Frankly, it isn't about anything.

**In a world where there is anime, there are always supporters of certain character relationships. These supporters are known as "SHIPPERS." Some examples of these so called "Shippings" are the names Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Sukka, Maiko, and others.** **Little do people know, these relationship names have lives of their own. Here is a look into their social lives…**

Zutara walked into Toys R' Us to buy AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER: THE BURNING EARTH for the X-box 360. While in the videogame aisle, Zutara spotted Kataang, who was buying NARUTO: UZUMAKI CHRONICLES 2 for the PS2. The scene was not pretty.

"Hey, if it isn't the crappy and unlikely character shipping." called Kataang as soon as she/he made eye contact with Zutara.

"So, you're saying I'm crappy when you're the one supporting the Naruto franchise?" replied Zutara.

"Naruto happens to have quality, which is more than I can say about your relationship." The audience on my Laugh-track gasped at Kataang's comment.

"AW HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"I can say it again."

It was at that moment that they broke out into a fight. Tokka looked on from behind a cash register and was glad that his shipping was a peaceful one. That is, until Sukka approached her/him.

"So, one shipping isn't good enough for you, is it?" cried Sukka.

"Seriously, this is not what it looks like." said Tokka.

Sukka pounced on Tokka and they broke out into a fight. Watching the fights from far away, and with a O-O look on their faces, Maiko and Taang silently left the store and walked away slowly before they decided to kill each other.

WASH YOUR PATHIK

"As everyone knows, the Avatar's job is to restore balance to the world, but when he's not, he's probably having relationship problems. Here on Dr. Teo, I will talk to certain people and ask about their current love interests. First up, he's the Avatar, Aang!" Aang fangirls squealed with delight at the sight of their favorite character, while Zutara shippers booed his existence.

"So Aang, I understand that you have a dilemma in your life, am I correct?" asked Teo.

"Yes Teo, I do. I've liked Katara for awhile now, but upon recent searching on the internet, I discovered that some people think me and Toph belong together. At first, I thought nothing of it, but soon, I began reading Taang fanfics, and I've discovered that they "turn me on," so to speak. What should I do?" explained Aang.

"Aang, I have the perfect solution for you. Become a player." said Teo.

"What's a player?" asked Aang.

"You'll find out on the internet."

"Thank you Teo. I'm going to become a player right now." Aang then walked of stage.

"Okay, now, my next guests are Prince Zuko, Katara, and Mai." Zutara shippers cheered for Zuko and Katara, and booed at Mai's existence, much like they did towards Aang.

"Hi Teo. I'm here to explain my relationship with Zuko to Mai, who doesn't seem to understand." ranted an annoyed Katara.

"You don't own me, all right." said Zuko. He then smacked Katara's face. Zutara shippers booed their hearts out; both figuratively and literally.

"Hah, you got smacked." chuckled Mai. Zuko then smacked her.

"I must capture the avatar!" screamed Zuko. He then ran out of the studio.

"Zuko, wait. I want to make babies with you!" called Katara who chased after him.

"Hey, you want to make out?" Mai asked Teo. Teo grinned, turned off the cameras, and he and Mai got a hotel room for themselves.

**BACKSTAGE:** Aang saw Katara running past him. He stopped her and talked to her.

Aang: Hey Katara. Guess what. I've become a player!

Katara: O-O

WASH YOUR PATHIK

Joseph Gordon looked at what he had wrote. It only took 16 minutes, 15 seconds, and 14 milliseconds to create. He got up, smirked, and walked straight into someone's fist, which knocked him down. He looked up at a bunch of Toph fan-people, Kataang shippers, Zutara shippers, Maiko shippers, and more.

"You neglected Toph in this story. You deserve to burn in the fiery pits of hell!" complained a Toph fanboy. Everyone else complained about subjects that don't have anything to do with Koh, Pathik, washing your Pathik, or the fact that the title of the story keeps appearing in a cheaper type of text the further the story goes. Fearing his own demise, Joseph did the one thing he would never do……….

TOO BEE COONTEENOOD WIT MO' TEWWIBL GWAMMRR…

Pathik walked outside and jumped into a mud puddle.

wash your pathik


	2. Neglecting Toph and Pathik

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK**_

That's what Joseph Gordon did. He then ran away from the crowd so he could think of another story. Sadly, it was a second chapter to this story that he came up with. Too bad… for you.

Guru Pathik escaped the insane asylum using several non-existent and complicated passageways through-out the ventilation shafts that didn't exist. Due to the fact that they didn't exist, it was pretty easy for him to escape. And if you didn't understand this paragraph's meaning, good for you. You have a well-working brain and a life, unlike the author of this story.

Anyways, Pathik ran all the way to the then-non-existent land of Pittsburgh, Connecticut. Ignore the fact that it doesn't even exist today. At Pittsburgh, he ate some ice-cream, went to Toys R' Us, and even appeared on a talk show. Afterwards, he jumped into some mud. The day was perfect until a hotel manager did something so terrible in Pathik's eyes...

_WASH YOUR PATHIK_

Katara woke up, brushed her teeth, got dressed, took a shower, ate breakfast, cooked breakfast, and attached her hair loopies. (In that order.) She then kidnapped Appa, laughed at Aang while he slept, continued to neglect Toph, and threw Sokka, and his clothes, off a cliff. All of this would have been important if this was part of the story, but no, it is not.

**Inside the Earth Kingdom Palace Place…**

Azula was bored of being ruler of Ba Sing Se, so she decided to name it Ba Sing Azula in order to show her 'originality.' She was still bored though, so she decided to play God of War 2. That was restricted, however, in order to avoid copyright is**sue**s, with emphasis on the middle of the word. She tried everything, from yuri to playing checkers with Long Feng. She was about to attempt to eat Ty Lee and herself, but Admiral Zhao barged into the palace place.

"Where is my tuna sandwich you promised, Bosco!?" yelled Zhao. Azula was startled by his intrusion and said the one thing that was on her mind… "SHADOW CLONE JITSU!"

Azula shot lightning at Zhao, but he wasn't even fazed.

"HELLO! I CAN'T REACH MY SILVERWARE!" shouted Zhao as he stepped on his own face. He then ripped off his face and revealed that he was the self-proclaimed elite SEXXORZ man Jason Isaacs. Fire lord Ozai blasted through another wall in cheap, Saturday morning cartoon style and punched Jason Isaacs in the face. He ripped off his face and revealed himself to be Luke Skywalker, AKA, Mark Hamill.

"Come to the dark side, Mark. You get to act in the Harry Potter movies." bribed Jason Isaacs.

"Never! Voice acting in Nickelodeon shows is the meaning of life." Mark Hamill retorted.

"Sure, for a washed-up celebrity like yourself."

In a fight scene that is too bad-ass to describe, they end up killing themselves. As if nothing had happened, Azula went on to eat Ty Lee and herself, finally realizing where she belonged; inside her stomach.

_WASH YOUR PATHIK_

"In an attempt to further neglect Toph for no right reason, here's the next paragraph." said Koh as he scarfed down the last bit of his six-hundredth sixty-sixth box of ice-cream. The sad part is that he ate all of those in one day. The poor face-stealer.

Haru woke up one day. If he didn't wake up, I wouldn't have written that he woke up. He then tripped and fell into a volcano, where no one would ever see him again. Not that Toph could've seen him, anyways. (runs away from fanboys/girls.)

Smellerbee ran home from Blockbuster with an illegal copy of High School Musical 2.

"Guys, I got the new movie. Man, is Zac Efron hot." said Smellerbee.

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him." mocked Jet.

"Maybe I will, if you have to be so immature about it." Smellerbee said back. Jet and Smellerbee kept fighting as Longshot just sat back and relaxed.

After a few minutes, Jet asked Longshot, "What do you think about this?"

Longshot turned his head towards Jet, opened his mouth and said, "Yeah, Zac Efron is hot."

Jet & Smellerbee: o.O

WASH YOUR PATHIK

Joseph was surrounded by Toph fans now. What had he gotten himself into? Suddenly becoming bold, he jumped in front of the fans and did the only thing he could…

**TO BE CONTINUED WIT' MO' INTERNET FADS…**

Pathik ripped out the hotel manager's organs, getting the organ juice splattered onto him.

wash your pathik


	3. Secondary characters, revenge,and Pathik

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK**_

Joseph did this like he did before and ran as fast as he could. He didn't look where he was running, however, which caused him to fall down a large, non-existing hole. He looked up and saw Haru, who looked angry.

"You killed me off in my first appearance in this story. So, now I'm going to kill you in your first, real, plot-altering appearance!" Haru yelled. He laughed maniacally and before anything happened, a new paragraph appeared.

Guru Pathik went to the movie theater to see Mr. Bean's Holiday. During the movie, Pathik was abducted by aliens. The aliens' missions were to probe him and place a remote bomb inside of him, but due to Nickelodeon's censorship issues, and this story being rated T by the release of this chapter, the aliens couldn't do that. Instead, Pathik and the aliens played Dance Dance Revolution, ripped out people's censored organs, laughed at the Blue Spirit (which made him cry,) made fun of the Gan Jins and the Zhangs, and devoured the herbalist and her cat, Miyuki.

All was well until the aliens had crossed the lines when they did the unthinkable…

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK**_

Aunt Wu, Gran Gran Kanna, Chief Arnook, and Wan Shi Tong gathered around a large table that has no relevance with anything. They were there to discuss being old, in the way, or irrelevant to the future.

"Okay, who wants their future to be told to them?" asked Aunt Wu, who clearly had too much to drink last night.

"I do! Tell me, am I going to die someday?" asked Chief Arnook, who had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I can answer that for you. I am going to peck your eyes out WIT' MY L33T HAXXORZ BRAIN! You will then explode with stupidity." ranted Wan Shi Tong who, surprisingly, seemed to be the only one that was sober.

"Your destinies are now entwined." shouted Gran Gran, but due to her ugly face, it sounded as if she whispered the non-relevant sentence.

This short story segment was about to end, but at the last second, Hei Bai busted into the room to further push this story element.

"So i herd u like Mudkipz." said Hei Bai in order to use more internet fads. Hei Bai then devoured everyone and a new paragraph approached.

Toph woke up, opened her eyes, and looked around, which was kind of hard to do due to her blindness. She had a feeling that no one would neglect her today, and that she could live in peace for one day. It was a good thought, but not correct. For no reason still, Toph was neglected by Momo, Katara, Zuko, Appa, Sokka, Tui, La, Naruto, Azula, Long Feng, Teo, Mai, Ty Lee, Wan Shi Tong, Lao Bei Fong, Zutara, Ghostdominion6, and a lot of other people. Uncle Iroh and Aang couldn't neglect her because they were both in comas at the time.

Koh finished another box of ice cream and walked out of his 'tree house.' He had decided to go out and take someone's face. Right before he was going to teleport to the physical world, he tripped on a pebble and lost consciousness. His home was then mugged by the Terra Team. He woke up feeling degraded and decided to buy more ice cream and create Ghostdominion6's avatar/image. The poor face stealer.

**WASH YOUR PATHIK**

Jeong Jeong woke up inside of a strange land. It was a white, non-relevant, and stupid kind of land. Can you guess where he was? If you can't, I laugh at you. Yes, he woke up inside of this fanfiction. Before he got to say anything, another paragraph instantly showed up, but you can ignore it if you want.

The Dai Li rushed towards this fanfiction. They needed to save Long Feng. They would've saved Azula, too, but she ate herself in the last chapter. As they reached the Earth Kingdom Palace Place, they were ambushed by the Freedom Fighters. They had to save Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee from their inevitable destinies of living inside of this fanfiction

The two teams fought in order to make it harder to skip to the next paragraph. In the end, though, they all were eaten by a hog monkey. Long Feng, Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee were doomed.

Jeong Jeong walked around until he was ambushed by Admiral Zhao, who was pissed about not actually appearing yet.

In a fight that would be deemed as classic, but too expensive and time wasting to describe, Jeong Jeong and Zhao fought to the death.

"How the hell did we end up here?" asked Jeong Jeong before he punched Zhao's face with his stomach.

Zhao couldn't use quotes due to wasting them in the last chapter.

Just as the fight was going to end, Zuko busted into the fanfiction and shouted "BURN, BABY, BURN!" He then danced like an idiot. Zhao looked at Zuko and started dancing himself. Jeong Jeong looked around, even more confused than he was before. After a minute of thinking, he started to dance as well. Over the next couple of months, every firebender came and danced like idiots. They were so busy dancing that they didn't capture the power of Sozin's comet as it approached. They were then blown up by King Bumi.

Aang woke up and realized that he finally had a paragraph of his own. He was so happy that he forgot to neglect Toph, which made the Taang shippers **pretty** happy. Of course, Toph couldn't know what** pretty** is, because she was blind.

Suki walked into the fire-nation one day and found that she was unseen by the mortal eye. She walked with such confidence that she didn't notice a carriage full of cabbages. She walked into it, smashing it in the process, causing all of the cabbages to explode, fly away, and run to a better fanfiction.

"My cabbages!" screamed the cabbage merchant. Suki laughed at him and his weak self.

"You're gonna pay for that!" the merchant screamed. He then ripped off his face and revealed himself to actually be Fire Lord Ozai.

"Aw crap." said Suki. Fire Lord Ozai made Suki explode with one punch.

Uncle Iroh sat in the background and saw Suki's internal organs splatter and fly all around the area.

Uncle Iroh: o.O

WASH YOUR PATHIK

Stunned by all of the paragraphs, Haru got punched into the large hole in the ground that Joseph had just gotten out of. Joseph ran to the nearby Temple of Time and found a delete button. If he pressed it, this fanfiction would be completed. He pressed it, but instead of finishing the fanfiction, he was put into a very deep sleep. It was a trap.

"Take that, you dumb-ass!" called Toph, who had planted the fake button in order to get revenge. Joseph slept and dreamed that he did one thing…

**TOO BEE CONTINUDE WIT' MO' RANDOMNESS…**

Pathik probed the aliens, causing their heads to explode, and their brains splattered on Pathik.

wash your pathik


	4. War, Short Chapter, and Pathik

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK**_

Joseph Gordon woke up and found the temple to be unchanged. He felt as though he had been sleeping for at least three weeks. He got up and walked outside. While the inside of the temple looked the same, the outside world seemed completely destroyed and changed. Joe walked to the right in order to push this plot forward and saw people glaring at each other. He approached them and found that the people were Kataang, Zutara, Taang, Tokka, and other shipping pairs. Before he knew it, the pairs ran towards each other, prepared to kill.

Pathik jumped out of the spaceship and fell into a serpent's mouth. A large plot-hole appeared, and Pathik found himself on a battlefield. He turned around and saw Kataang shippers, who looked pretty angry.

"You don't want Kataang to become canon! You deserve to burn in hell!" shouted some fat woman dressed as Aang in back of the mob. They tied Pathik to a large pole, getting all of their sweat on him.

_**wash your pathik**_

Hakoda woke up inside of a large tree house. Wondering where he was, he got up and started yelling like an idiot. After a few seconds, Koh woke up from his sleep at this annoying noise and appeared in front of Hakoda.

"Hello, water-man. Prepare to have your face stolen by me, Koh, the face-stealer!" yelled Koh. Hakoda gasped and stared at Koh, fear emblazed in his eyes. He knew this was the end of him, or, at least, of his face. Koh got as close to Hakoda as he could and prepared to add another face to his collection. After a minute passed, though, Koh realized that he had forgotten how to take faces. Hakoda got up, slapped Koh's 'face,' and stormed out of the tree. "CALL ME!" shouted Koh as he sat down and scarfed down more ice-cream. Little did he know, one of his faces was prepared to take him down.

Jin walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se, admiring all of the unruly chaos. She didn't get far, though, because Zutara shippers appeared and caused her head to implode. "You will never take Zuko on a date again!" shouted a bald man dressed up as Katara.

_**wash your pathik**_

Momo flew around a gigantic papaya tree until he realized that he now had an appearance in this story. He took out a top hat, turned chibi, and started dancing like a person who dances. Bosco arrived and tried to eat him, but Momo defended himself with his Momo powers. The whole world admired how cute he looked. Everyone except for Toph, because she is blind, so she wouldn't know a thing about cuteness anyway.

Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Long Feng had found a path that led to the exit of this fanfiction. Right before they reached the exit, though, Long Feng got in front of them and said, "Now is the time I double-cross you." Out of nowhere, a bunch of Earth King clones appeared and trapped Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot in a ball of rancid rat snot. This paragraph would've gone on longer if this chapter wasn't meant to be the shortest chapter ever. Will it be the shortest ever, though? Probably, but why do you care. Go do something evil….

Princess Yue came back to life, but she tripped over a wet noodle, suddenly killing herself.

Ty Lee's corpse: o.O

**wash your pathik**

Kataang charged towards Zutara and smacked his/her face. Zutara burned Kataang with burning water, but before they became fully engulfed in flaming water, Taang shot rocks full of air directly at Zutara. Meanwhile, Tokka smashed Sukka's head with a boomerang made out of rocks. Zoph, being a weird shipping pair, shot burning rocks at Maiko, making them even more Emo and depressed. Naruto jumped out of nowhere and shouted, "The last chapter is coming soon. BELIEVE IT!" He then jumped away into the future, where he would become part of the plot. This kick-ass fight continued until everyone realized that they were inside of a retarded fanfiction. Searching for who was responsible, all of their eyes soon laid on Joseph.

"Oh F-U-D-G-E…." drawled Joseph. Except he didn't say fudge. He said the F--- word. The moderators of fanfiction immediately took notice of this and charged towards him. The moderators of fanfiction and every shipping in this fanfiction cornered Joseph, and he realized that all he could do now was to pray that they did not commit that one unforgivable sin….

**TO BE CONTINUDE WIT' MO' WORDS AND EPILOUGES…**

Pathik was brought to a bathtub, and he realized that these shippers were going to do the unthinkable…

wash your pathik


	5. Fighting, Epilouges, and Pathik

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK**_

If these people did this, then the world would probably end right at this moment. The moderators of fanfiction approached Joseph with their "ban-hammers," intent on banning Joseph from life. He should have known that his life would end this way; surrounded by shipping pairs and moderators of a website, all of them intending to kill him. He closed his eyes and waited for death's cold hands to grasp him…

The Kataang shippers tossed Pathik towards the bathtub. The pole Pathik was attached to, though, was larger than the tub. Pathik stood attached to the pole, hoping that it wouldn't tip and expose him to the cleansing water. The Kataang shippers attempted to tip him, but out of nowhere, ninja stars shot them. Pathik turned his head and saw Naruto fighting off the shippers until they ran off.

Naruto freed Guru Pathik, but was then devoured by the Sarlaac beast from Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. Pathik ran off into the Eastern Air-Temple that suspiciously had onion-banana juice dripping from the ceiling…

**WASH YOUR PATHIK**

Koh passed out while he finished his **9000****th**ice-cream box. One of his faces, that of which belonged to Lu Ten, escaped from Koh. Lu Ten, fully resurrected, stood in front of Koh, waiting for him to wake up so he could slaughter him. He wasn't smart enough to think about killing Koh now. After an hour, Koh rose up, feeling furious, partially embarrassed, and fat. Really, really, fat.

"You took my face from me before, but now I am back to kill you, and, uh…. take your face from you!" shouted Lu Ten.

Koh looked towards the computer screen and said, "I am really sorry if this guy is spoiling season 3 for you viewers. If anything in this story actually happens or is revealed in season 3, I will give everyone of you a box of ice-cream. Half-eaten ice-cream." After breaking the fourth wall like this story has done before, Koh prepared to fight.

Lu Ten shot a fire blast at Koh, which hit him head on. Due to Koh's bad eating habits, he was less energetic and really slow, like most obese people who take faces for a living. After a few minutes of getting the crap beaten out of him, Koh had had enough. He concentrated really hard, and Lu Ten's face showed confusion for no more than a second. Yet, that was just enough for the face-stealer. In a flash, Lu Ten's face disappeared, and his once-again dead corpse dropped to the ground. Koh, satisfied with himself, decided to go into the future and watch the Avatar movie that was being created by M. Night Shyamalan. At the ending, Koh stood up and shouted, "OH! WHAT A TWEEST!"

Teo, having been dumped by Mai when she discovered that he was handicapped, wandered through the streets. He wondered why he only appeared in this story one time before. His life was terrible. No girl would want to reproduce with him because of the fact that he had no feeling from the waist down. The only way for him to escape was suicide. He flew to the Eastern Air-Temple and rode off of the top…

WASH YOUR PATHIK

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot escaped from the snot due to a plot-hole that appeared off-camera in the last chapter. Right as they reached the exit to the fanfiction, Jeong Jeong and Admiral Zhao appeared.

"No one is leaving this fanfiction until I do." snarled Jeong Jeong. Out of nowhere, he shot Zhao with a fire blast to the face, leaving a scar on his left eye.

"AAAHHH!! NOW I LOOK AS HIDEOUS AS PRINCE ZUKO!" Shouted Zhao. The audience on my laugh track gasped so much that it almost exploded.

Jeong Jeong and Zhao fought the fight to end all Jeong Jeong and Zhao fights, but instead of watching it, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot left the fanfiction. At least, that's what they thought.

Katara, riding the kidnapped Appa from a couple of chapters ago, was trying to escape Zuko.

"I was wrong. I want your booty! PLEASE! COME BACK!" shouted Zuko, clad in a pirate suit. Yet, Katara still rode on, for she had found a new, bigger, older, and stronger love.

Sokka ran through a volcano, trying to find Haru. Little did he know, Haru already escaped and reappeared in chapter 3 of this story. Still, Sokka ran on to find Haru, just for the sake of having one last, real appearance.

King Bumi: o.O XD HI EVERYBODY!

WASH YOUR PATHIK

Right as Joseph was about to be killed, he heard an earthquake strike the moderators. He opened his eyes and saw Toph, who had just arrived to save him.

"OH! WHAT A TWEEST!" shouted Joseph as Kataang and Zutara were blown apart to smithereens by Toph; never to be heard of again.

"Go end this fanfiction, Fat Toes!" called Toph as she and Taang took on Maiko, Sukka, Tokka, and other shippings. Joseph ran towards the temple of time without looking back. The real 'End this fanfiction' button had to be there.

Joseph found the button and pressed it. The fanfiction was now complete.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN THESE NEXT EPILOUGES.**

Joseph Gordon eventually grew up and forgotten about this fanfiction. He married some lady somewhere, but he is not really important. He could never look at Avatar: The Last Airbender fanboys/girls in the same way again. He is rumored to be ranting on fanfiction message boards currently. He still has no life.

Koh grew up to become a famous WWE wrestler. You know him today as Rey Mysterio. He continued to take faces until he died in a possible Avatar Season 3 episode. He had died as a fat person, but not because of ice-cream. Instead of ice-cream, he later became addicted to cherry pie. He died a failure. The poor face-stealer.

Katara and her bigger love, Appa, got married and had lots of cat/water- bending children. She died in her sleep while dreaming about enjoying Naruto and Inuyasha. Who could enjoy those shows? The silly water-bender.

Sokka was never seen again, though some people claim that he was always Richard Nixon in disguise. The world may never know.

Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee escaped fanfiction, but they wound up in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. They died near the end of the book by Fenrir Greyback.

Zuko and Admiral Zhao opened up a clothes store that became really famous. You know it today as J.C. Penney.

Jeong Jeong became a famous singer in the future. He called himself Elvis Presley. After his alleged 'death,' Jeong Jeong replaced the 'late' Paul McCarthy in the Beatles. Damn stupid 'Paul is dead' theories.

Long Feng exploded along with the Earth King clones in order to ensure that not everybody gets an ending.

Momo started an acting career. You know him as David Hasselhoff. He lives a happy and healthy life.

The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady fought each other to the death, but the victor of the fight was the herbalist and her cat Miyuki. The Painted Lady died without one appearance in this story. The Blue Spirit cried as he sat in his own organs.

Iroh and King Bumi journeyed the world as buff gym teachers. Today, King Bumi is teaching gym class in schools, and he was your fifth-grade gym teacher. You can't deny it. Uncle Iroh was abducted by the aliens from an earlier chapter and was never heard from again.

Meng and Koko started a fan club for Aang, but it eventually turned into the website now known as Neopets. Meng died of Tuberculosis at the age of 13, and Koko was eaten by one of the Kyoshi warriors.

Toph and Aang got married when they were both 18 years old, making the Taang shippers gloat in the Zutara and Kataang shippers' faces.

Toph was never neglected again through-out her whole life. All was well.

Pathik walked to the top of the Eastern Air-Temple. He had followed a trail of onion banana juice. Suddenly, another Guru Pathik appeared. He blew up part of the ground, revealing a bathtub full of warm, clean water. Pathik punched Pathik in the face, while Pathik took out a pistol. He shot Pathik in the shoulder, but the blast from the gun made Pathik's weak, frail body fall to the ground. Pathik threw a hand grenade towards Pathik, but he avoided it, and the grenade caused the Air-Temple to become engulfed in flames. Distracted, Pathik kicked Pathik through the ever-expanding hole in the ground. Pathik watched Pathik fall into the bath-water, causing him to be fully cleansed.

Teo, who was still falling, saw a lone Pathik standing on the burning temple. He turned on a jet booster, causing him to hover in the air, and he maneuvered towards the guru. One Pathik made it to the wheel-chair safely and looked towards the future as he flew on, fully uncleaned.

wash your pathik


	6. A New Dawn and Pathik

Zutara and Kataang rose up from the ashes of the past battle. Taang had thought that he/she had won, but they were still here. Zutara smirked and Kataang grinned. They looked down in the ruins and saw a button. A revive button. Once pressed, not only would this story be updated, but most of the epilogues will become non-canon. Also, Toph would continue to be neglected. A sequel would be on the horizon. With a new story, these shipping pairs could get revenge. Heck, maybe they could kill off Pathik and name the story-

_**WASH YOUR ZUTARA AND KATAANG.**_

They pressed the button and a vortex swallowed them. They were greeted by a large figure.

"Hello, shipping pairs. I hope you are aware that you have brought forward the anti-Christ of all fan-fictions. The sequel will be worse than this story. Are you sure this is what you want?" the figure asked.

"Yes. We need to take Taang down." declared Zutara.

"Fine, you may go. Be aware, though, that I will not aid you through this story. You must control all of your actions. One mistake may be the end of you. Well, go forth." And with that, the figure, whose nametag read 'Ghostdominion6,' disappeared. Zutara and Kataang walked forward.

_**WASH YOUR PATHIK 2**_ would soon come into fruition.


	7. The Secrets of Pathik

Ying walked into the eerie blankness of nothing with her baby, Hope. She was holding a top secret folder labeled, "GHOSTDOMINION6: SECRETS OF NEGLECTING TOPH."

She had stumbled upon it over a year ago. She read everything that was documented in the folder. Every event, from Pathik's escape to Josoph's creation, was recorded in there.

Ying had narrated this story, along with its two sequels. In a way, this was all her fault.

Besides containing disclosed information on the events of the three "Wash Your Pathik" stories, the folder also contained random information that broke the fourth wall. First of all, although this story came out before the sequels, it actually wasn't written first.

The third chapter of Wash Your Pathik 3 was written before any other one. The first chapter of this story, on the other hand, was created last. How strange...

On a further note, the first chapter of this story _was _written in 16 minutes, 15 seconds, and 14 milliseconds. In fact, it was written on this day...exactly one year ago.

August 18, 2007 marked the beginning of Wash Your Pathik. August 18 is now declared the darkest day in the history of fanfiction.

The folder also contained info on Ghostdominion6.

First of all, it revealed what shipping pairs he supported. They are...Taang and Zoph.

His least favorite shipping pairs are... Kataang and Zutara.

Despite writing Tokka stories, he isn't exactly a supporter of that shipping pair. Tokka was just never meant to be...or was it?

Ghostdominion6's first ever story was titled "The Keyblade Club." It was a rip-off of the movie "The Breakfast Club," and it starred Kingdom Hearts characters.

He wrote six chapters for the story, but was only able to post one of them. His computer soon crashed, and all of his files were deleted. While his computer was off being repaired, (it took about a year due to some major technical difficulty,) he began watching...Nickelodeon. It was then and there that he discovered Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Eventually, he deleted the "The Keyblade Club." He decided it was time to move on.

Will the story ever return. Only time will tell...

In retrospect, if his computer never crashed, Wash Your Pathik would never have been created. The world would have been saved.

Why was Toph neglected in this story. Frankly, because she is his favorite character. The world is a strange place...

Ying stared at the blankness of nothing all around her. Why was she here? She had read everything there was. This trilogy was over. Why, then, was she still trapped.

Ying opened the folder and gasped. There was a whole other section, taking place after Wash Your Pathik 3. How had she missed this?

Right as she was about to read the title, something large smashed onto the ground. The Sarlaac beast from Star Wars: Episode Six was approaching her. It ate her up and began to eat the document. Suddenly, a boy shot out from the beast. He threw a bomb into the Sarlaac's mouth, causing it to explode. The boy picked up the folder.

"I'm gonna read this. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted in a corny fashion. He read the title to himself.

"Wash Your ..."

**_WASH YOUR PATHIK _**IS ONE YEAR OLD

CELEBRATING ONE COMPLETE YEAR OF DARKNESS. SADLY, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER YEAR, THIS ONE MORE DARKER THAN BEFORE...


End file.
